Fallout The Hunt
by christopher.martin.507464
Summary: After Project Purity was complete, D.C. got crowded, and the Brotherhood of Steel had to start charging for water, and people got angry about it, and one man (George Harper) got mad, and led attacks on the BoS, so the BoS hired a Mercenary to kill George Harper, this is his story.


Fallout: Uprising

Many years after the completion after project purity, things went to hell. People from all over traveled to D.C. for fresh, clean water, and eventually D.C. was so jam packed, they needed to start charging for water. But people got mad, and they did not understand that D.C. was going broke, and they needed more money to keep the purifier running and to get enough food for everyone. So eventually many people started attacking Brotherhood of Steel soilders on patrols, and just traveling. So, the Brotherhood needed to stop this, and either keep people from coming to D.C. or to stop them from killing the soilders. So, they divised a plan, they would hire Mercs to sneakily patrol the roads and arrest anyone who looked suspisious. But this story is about a particular Merc, named Henry Kauffman, who was hired for something a little more... devious. You see, a name that has spread faster than that of the Lone Wanderer, is George Harper. He was said to have led most of the assults on the soilders, and he has had people cyphon water from the purifier, so the Brotherhood had Henry look into the case, and kill George Harper to hopefully restore peace in the Capitol Wasteland.

"Hey, were closing, you have to leave now." Gob said to Henry, as he was at Moriarity's, and fell asleep drinking. "Huh, what?" Henry said as he quickly awoke, Gob looked at him with a quite nasty look, "Were closing, leave". Oh, uh, alright" he said as he gave Gob a small sack of 5 caps. "Hey, thanks, sorry i was so rude before, i just get tired being here" Gob said, Henry then repied "Then why don't you leave?" Gob looked at him and said "i can't just do that, i'm sort of like a slave here, Moriarty would have me killed". Henry had a confused look in his eyes "Well, just leave, and run". "I don't have enough caps, some raiders would just shoot me, not like i can afford a gun" Gob said, "Here take this Henry said, as he handed Gob a 10mm and a sack of around 50 shots.

"Wow, your kind, i guess i could try to make my way to the Underworld." Gob said excitedly "Why are you so nice?" Gob asked "My dad, he was a Ghoul, and he was always picked on for it, so i take much sympathy for Ghouls." Henry said "Ahh, i see" Gob responded, "Well, just for your kindness take this". Henry then said "Wh- what is it." Gob then responded "it's a cap tab, for craterside supplies, it's worth about 50 caps, thamks, stranger" Gob said as he slipped out the door. Henry was slightly confused about what happened , but felt good about helping out Gob. "Craterside supply?" he thought as he left the bar.

The next day he stopped into Craterside supply to see Moira Brown, "Well hello! welcome" Moira Brown exclaimed. "Hello, i want to exchange this please" Henry said "Well bring it over here" Moira said, "Oh, you were the one who helped Gob escape, that was so nice of you!" Moira said "Buy anything you want for 50 caps, and for your kindness here is a copy of my book, The Wasteland Survival Guide!". "Oh, thanks, can i have that box of 5.56mm ammo" Henry said "Ok, it's 5 caps, 45 left" Moira said. "Umm, what is that gadget in the back there?" Henry asked, "That is called a pip-boy, a friend of mine once had one just like it, he helped me write the survival guide, belive it or not" Moira said "That'll cost you about 50 caps" Moira said. "Alright i'll take" he said, as he pulled 5 caps out of his jacket, and Moira handed him his pip-boy 3000.

He then left, and decided to leave Megaton and continue his search for George Harper. He left Megaton, and went off to the next city he thought George might be in. This town was called Paridise Falls. He left Megaton, and walked out, he was walking by and got into a fight with a group of raiders, he pulled his Chinese Assult Rifle and shot one in the head, and then hid behind a rock. The other raiders started shooting at him, Henry then threw a Frag Grenade at them, and killed the other 3. And then went to go loot the bodies, but found nothing interesting. He continued, and eventually stopped to take a nice sip of Nuka-Cola, he drank it, and place the cap in his pocket. But, then he heard a loud whimper, he rushed in to a scrapyard to see a dog fighting raiders, he pulled his hun out and shot two raiders, and the dog killed the other. Henry sprinted over to the dog and read his dog tag, it read 'Dogmeat'. "Hey, boy, where is your owner?" Dogmeat simply whimpered "Aw, would you like to travel with me, i could use a hand, and you look pretty fisty" Henry said Dogmeat just wagged his tail and went with Henry.

They continued on, when they were almost there someone yelled "Hey, who the hell are you!" a man yelled with a gun in his hand, and a slave collar in the other "Oh, i, uh" the man told him to put his weapon down, Henry was putting it down, when the man quickly pulled a mesmatron out and shot Henry, and Henry collapsed, and the slaver put a slave collar on him, and shot Dogmeat with the mesmatron, and put a small collar on Dogmeat. "Ahh what the hell" Henry said, "i got you, now follow me, Henry." the slaver angrily said.

Henry went to Paridise Falls, knowing if he left the collar would blow his head off. He arrived and the gate guard looked suprised, "Hey, Jack, someone got Henry here!" another man ran and looked very suprised, "Hey, get over here" the guard said "i didn't think it was possible to get you here, who did it?" the guard asked "a man named Nelson" Henry said scaredly "Oh, ol' Nelson got ya here, well, get in there, we are putting you in the mines!" Henry walked in and everyone looked at him, and looked suprised, a guard ran over and told him to come with him. "Why am i so wanted here?" Henry asked "Because, you are hired to kill Harper, and we are supplying him weapons, and you are trying to kill him, he is why we get half the money we get, you're known as a dangerous man, and we have had 6 people come after you, and you killed them all, and looks like you finally got taken down, come with me"

Henry got thrown into a cell, and a man came in a few moments.

"Henry, you had a large price on your head, and no one thought you could be taken down" the man said.

"Who, who are you" Henry asked

"I'm Davis, i kind of run this place, and you, i have something special for you" Davis said

"What, what the hell are you gonna do to me" Henry asked

"We are going to hang you in the center of town, tommorow, sounds fun, does'nt it?" Davis laughed

"No, don't kill me, i have a mission to do, you can't do this!" Henry barked out

"Look at this, the famous Henry is begging for mercy, well i am going to kill you, be prepared" Davis said as he sternly left

THE NEXT DAY

Henry walked out to see everyone in a group in the middle of town, and he saw Dogmeat on a leash tied to a pole. Nelson walked up to him and told him to go up a set of stairs, Davis tied a noose to his neck, and while no one was looking, Henry stole Davis's pocket knife, Davis finished talking to the people. "Now, for you, i think you've quite overstayed your welcome" Davis said "Hell of a 'welcome'" Henry smirked. "Well, then here we go" Davis said as he kicked the plank Henry was standing on, Henry grabbed his throat and the people cheered. Henry took the knife, and cut the rope, he fell down to the ground, and stabbed a guard in the throat. Then took the guards pistol, and shot two guards in the face, he took a breath, still trying to recover from the hanging, he jumped over to cover near Dogmeat, and cut the leash. Dogmeat ran over and jumped on a guard, Henry took out his the gun, and shot another guard. "Come on boy, let's go!" Henry screamed, Dogmeat ran out, and they escaped the gate, and ran away.

... To be continued


End file.
